Escrito nas Estrelas
by Claudinha Black
Summary: Songfic Harry/Hermione - não é para ser levada a sério :-))


N/A: Antes de mais nada, gostaria de deixar claro que essa songfic é fruto de uma aposta que eu perdi para a minha irmãzinha corinthiana. Eu torço para o São Paulo, e como INFELIZMENTE perdemos o campeonato, fui obrigada a escrever essa...essa coisa! Mas tudo bem...ainda tem o Campeonato Brasileiro, Srta Nanda Lupin....hahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!  
  
Claudinha Black  
  
Escrito nas estrelas ( Tetê Spíndola )  
  
Você prá mim foi o sol  
  
De uma noite sem fim  
  
Que acendeu o que sou  
  
E renasceu tudo em mim  
  
Mione estava em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, e até então não havia namorado ninguém. Não que ela não tivesse pretendentes, pois ela tornara-se uma garota muito bonita, os cabelos agora mais lisos e o corpo bem definido. Mas ela sempre tivera dúvidas a respeito dos seus sentimentos por Harry e Rony, e não sabia exatamente se gostava de um dos dois mais que como um amigo. Até que um dia, assistindo o jogo de quadribol da Grifinória, viu Harry voando, poderoso, atrás do pomo. Ele também era muito assediado em Hogwarts, pois os anos de quadribol definiram os seus músculos, e agora ao invés dos óculos, ele usava lentes de contato. Ela sentiu ciúmes das outras meninas, que gritavam o nome dele das arquibancadas. Foi então que Mione descobriu que amava Harry Potter.  
  
Agora eu sei muito bem  
  
Que eu nasci só pra ser  
  
Sua parceira, seu bem  
  
E só morrer de prazer  
  
Ela passava as noites em claro, imaginando como seria tê-lo ao seu lado. Quando estavam juntos, ela queria beijá-lo, chamá-lo de "seu". Mas não tinha coragem de se declarar. As vezes, imaginava que ele também sentia o mesmo. Aos poucos, ela percebia que ele a olhava mais. A tocava quando precisava pegar algum material. E corava quando conversavam. E a cada dia, quanto mais apaixonada ela estava, mas o queria por perto, mais demonstrava o que sentia. Precisava apenas de uma oportunidade, e esperar que Harry finalmente se declarasse.  
  
Caso do acaso  
  
Bem marcado em cartas de tarô  
  
Meu amor, esse amor  
  
De cartas claras sobre a mesa  
  
É assim  
  
O Baile de Inverno era o grande evento de Hogwarts, e naquele ano Harry não hesitou em convidar Hermione para ser seu par antes de Rony. Há algum tempo ele vinha sentindo algo diferente no ar, como se não houvesse mais apenas amizade entre os dois. No dia do baile, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Usava um belo vestido vermelho decotado, com uma echarpe elegantemente colocada sobre os ombros. Harry estava todo de preto, e seus olhos verdes se destacavam em seu rosto. Ficaram assim, se olhando por alguns instantes, antes de Harry tomar a iniciativa de levá-la para o salão. Pouco conversaram, mas Hermione estremeceu quando o garoto tocou a sua mão. Então, olhos nos olhos, eles descobriram a paixão.  
  
Signo do destino  
  
Que surpresa ele nos preparou  
  
Meu amor, nosso amor  
  
Estava escrito nas estrelas  
  
Tava, sim  
  
Fora do salão, a noite estava fria. Mas no céu brilhavam estrelas, e os braços de Harry a protegiam do frio. Podiam ouvir a música ao longe, o baile transcorrendo sem nenhum incidente. Harry puxou Hermione para si, e a beijou com paixão, como se aquele fosse o gesto mais importante da sua vida.  
  
Mione...- ele sussurrou. Hum... Eu devia ter te beijado antes...quero dizer...eu acho que sabia que queria isso... Não precisava dizer mais nada, Harry... - ela sorriu, e o abraçou - eu também acho que sempre gostei de você... Eu te amo, Hermione...  
  
Você me deu atenção  
  
E tomou conta de mim  
  
Por isso minha intenção  
  
É prosseguir sempre assim  
  
Na manhã seguinte, toda a escola ficou sabendo que Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estavam namorando. Surpresa para alguns, para outros nem tanto. Rony foi o primeiro a felicitar o novo casal. Aparentemente, nada havia mudado. O trio continuava junto, mas agora havia mais brilho entre Harry e Mione. Com o tempo, a escola se acostumou a ver o casal sempre juntos, de manhã até a noite.  
  
Os dias em Hogwarts estavam contados, pois faltava pouco tempo para se formarem. Harry fazia planos para um futuro ainda incerto. Voldemort era uma ameaça, e isso o garoto não podia esquecer. Mas sabia que queria Hermione sempre ao seu lado.  
  
Pois sem você, meu tesão  
  
Não sei o que eu vou ser  
  
Agora preste atenção  
  
Quero casar com você  
  
Você não sente medo, Harry? - Hermione perguntou uma noite, recostada em Harry. Medo de quê? Do futuro...logo vamos nos formar...e aí, como vai ser?  
  
Harry sorriu. Raramente via Hermione fragilizada, mas quando isso acontecia, ela parecia uma criancinha, pedindo proteção.  
  
Eu só sei que quero ficar com você, Mione...para sempre.  
  
A garota riu.  
  
Eu estou falando sério... Eu também, meu amor...você não acredita que eu te amo? Claro que acredito...- ela se aproximou, encarando-o - eu também te amo... Então você acredita que eu quero me casar com você? E ter muitos filhos? - ele a puxou para si e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Sabiam que havia um futuro para ambos, e que sua história não teria fim. Se o casal acreditasse em superstições, poderiam dizer que o seu amor estava escrito nas estrelas....  
  
FIM!! * alívio * 


End file.
